rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichirou Katsumi
General Name: Ichirou Katsumi Nicknames: 'The Mechanic Maniac' Age: 28 Physically, 61 Mentally Date of Birth: 1/23/1954 as human; Died 10/14/1982 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2" Weight: 210lbs Hair: Dyed black (naturally blond) Eyes: Blue Skin: Very pale Body type: Lanky Ichirou has greasy black straight hair that hangs down to the middle of his back and a small bit of facial hair on his chin. He wears sunglasses given to him by his friend, Hotaru, over his bright blue eyes. He stands at 6'2" with a somewhat lanky frame. His shihakusho has shoulder pads similar to a business suit. He wears black leather gloves.and combat boots instead of the usual sandals. Personality Ichirou is an eccentric man, not exactly insane, just quite emotional despite giving off the appearance of someone trying to look stoic and strong, but not totally succeeding. Though it may not seem like it, he is actually fairly intelligent, just not very well educated. He has an affinity for muscle cars and metal, he travels to the World of the Living to appreciate both quite often. While he cares for his friends, he's willing to step all over people he doesn't personally know. Likes * Metal (the musical style and material) * Muscle cars * Fire * People who have similar tastes Dislikes * Being mistaken for a girl when he removes his face coverings * Being called or likened to a girl in general * People who tell him what to do * Religious music History As a human, he was a mechanic working in a chop shop during the 80s until he crossed the wrong people and ended up beaten to death and in a ditch. He spent a few boring years as a common soul in the Seireitei before taking up Hollow hunting to waste his time. He then eventually got swept up in all that Gotei 13 business. Powers and Abilities Has a fairly limited Shunpo Even after taking all Kidou available to me, I still have 24 points left if I'm doing this right. I'll probably make some custom spells later. Zanpakutō Inner World The chop shop Ichirou worked at in his human life. Nan Haiki has not revealed its spiritual form to Ichirou yet. Nan Haiki (Flame Exhaust) In its sealed form, Nan Haiki is a 50cm long, single edged wakizashi that Ichirou keeps at his hip. Its sheath is black and its handle guard is in the shape of a diamond with two sides longer than the others as though some sort of speeding form. Release command: Gimme fuel, gimme fire! When released into its shikai, Nan Haiki's blade reforms into what appears to be a car's exhaust pipe. The pipe is only 40cm long, but is constantly spewing about 10cm of fire, making the tip much more dangerous than the rest of it. A long range attack, a quick stream of fire is shot from the end of Nan Haiki, causing serious damage if taken head on. Easy to dodge if used from a long range, but near impossible at closer range, adding just another reason to avoid the end of Nan Haiki. 'Bankai:' Ichirou has not yet unlocked his Bankai Other Items He keeps a simple flask of gasoline at his hip, nothing special but useful for setting traps. At some point, he'll probably have a custom built vehicle he designed himself. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes * Fairly intelligent, but not educated. * Polite around people he likes, doesn't care about people he doesn't like or even know. * Insecure about his lack of masculinity. OC Relationships Trivia * His theme is Fuel, by Metallica. It's also what I was listening to when I thought about making him. * He is very sensitive about his vaguely feminine facial features Quotes Out of Character Info Pacific Timezone Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard